The First Young Justice
by WTF is going on here
Summary: The older Connor look-alike spoke. "God I hate time travel." "Who are you." Batman demanded. "I'm Superman, age 23." He gestured to the group with him. "And this is the original Justice League. The REAL original Justice League."
1. The First Arrivals

The team, along with the Justice League, were in the Watchtower, debriefing after their last mission. They had just finished, when a blinding white light filled the room. When the light faded, both teams could see several people had appeared. The group was a mix of several young adults, along with several teenagers.

There were two people who looked like Superboy, only one was a few years older. The older one had on a black t-shirt, with the S-Shield in dark gray; black jeans; black fingerless gloves; a black duster; and black boots. He was looking around, frowning. When he saw Superman, he looked even more annoyed.

The younger one looked exactly like Conner, with only minor differences. His hair was longer, he was skinnier, and he had on black sneakers, instead of boots. Standing next to him was another teenager, this one a blonde female. She was wearing a white t-shirt, also with a red S-Shield. She was wearing faded denim shorts, and dark blue sneakers, with her hair in a long braid down her back. She was also frowning at Superman, for some reason.

Another blonde teenager was looking around, a male dressed in red. His shirt had bright yellow lightning bolts on the sleeves, and a large one on his chest. He had on dark red pants, and red vintage high tops. He looked around curiously, then started animatedly speaking to the young man next to him.

He was also blonde, and wearing an orange, sleeveless shirt, with dark green pants. In one hand he held a large trident, the other arm was supporting an injured, older black man. He was wearing a black, long sleeve shirt, which had a red X; black pants; and a dark blue duster. There was a larger gash on his head, bleeding fairly heavily.

The man also being held up by a brunette female, dressed in black, with boots. Her long hair was done in a messy braid, and she was looking worriedly at the black man. Next to her was a young man dressed in dark green, with a hooded jacket on, with dark pants and boots. He was carrying a bow in one hand, and a quiver of arrows, half empty, was strapped to his back. He was looking around warily, completely tense. Three more archers were also looking around. One of them looked exactly like Red Arrow, only a few years younger. The other two were both Native American, a male and female, and were related. They were both dressed in dark brown, with their black hair tied back in messy pony tails.

The last member of the group was a younger brunette male, with large, dark brown wings. He was wearing some kind of armor, and held a sword in his right hand.

The older Conner look-alike spoke. "God, I hate time travel."


	2. Introductions and Explanations

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people, places, or things in this story. I'm not trying to make any money, nor do I want any money. Please don't sue me!

Authors Note: If anyone reading this likes Arrow, I have another story in the Arrow section. It's called _Arrow Cast Watching Arrow._

"Who are you?" Batman demanded.

"I'm Superman, age 23." He gestured to the group with him. "And this is the original Justice League. The REAL original Justice League." He glanced at the group again. "Well, most of it anyway. Some members are missing."

Another brief flash of light occurred, and several more people appeared. "Huh, looks like I spoke too soon." He commented.

Everyone turned to look at the new group. This one was a little smaller, with only four people. The first was an older black man with very short black hair. He was dressed in a regular t-shirt a jeans, with dark boots. Several people noticed that he was also carrying a sidearm.

The next person was a young blonde woman. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail, and she had on a red blouse, a black skirt, high heels, and dark glasses. She was looking around anxiously, but relaxed slightly when she saw the first group of time travelers. The next two were both older teenagers, and dressed in similar uniforms.

One was wearing a Green Lantern uniform, and had messy brown hair. The other one wore a uniform that was similar, but was blue instead of green. His hair was jet black, and very short. They both took in their new surroundings with slightly curious, but guarded, expressions.

Batman looked at the person who'd claimed to be Superman. "Is that the rest of your team?"

"Yeah, that's them." He looked at the second group. "You guys okay?"

"We're fine." The black man answered.

Batman looked at both groups. "Who are you? And how did you get here?"

"I told you, I'm Superman, age 23."

Seeing Batman about to demand for proof, the present day Superman quickly said, "He's telling the truth, Batman. That's me."

Turning to the other time travelers, Batman said, "Names and ages. Now."

"Aquaman, 21."

"Black Canary, 28."

"Green Lantern, 17."

"Superboy, 16."

"Supergirl, 16."

"Blue Lantern, 17."

"Hawkman, 19."

"Huntress, 22."

"Impulse, 16."

"Arrow, 28."

"Huntress, 22."

"John Diggle, 37."

"Felicity Smoak, 25."

"Martian Manhunter, 32."

"Red Arrow, 19."

"Brave Bow, 24."

The present day Red Arrow looked shocked at hearing those last two names. They _couldn't _be his dad and his first adopted dad. They couldn't be! But what other explanation was there? The other Red Arrow looked just like he had, only a few years ago. And Brave Bow looked nearly the same as the man who'd raised him until he was thirteen. Shaking his head, he started paying attention to the conversation again, nearly missing the younger Superman's explanation of how'd they got so far out of their time zone.

"I seriously dunno what happened." He was telling Batman. "One second we're heading back to the jet after a mission, the next second some weird goth kid with glow-in-the-dark eyes is trying to kill us. Then he said something about destroying the League for the Light. He said that if you guys—or us, whatever—knew just how badly your team mates were screwed up, then you'd –er, we'd—all split up, and the Light wouldn't have anyone able to stop them."

"Weird goth kid?" Batman asked, frowning slightly. "Mind giving a better description?"

The present day Superman pulled up a picture of Klarion the Witchboy. "Is this the kid you saw?"

"Yeah, that's him. Who the hell is he anyway?"

"An evil sorcerer, who goes by the name Klarion the Witchboy. He's a Lord of Chaos."

"Oh, wonderful. And the Light? What the heck is that?"

"A very large, very powerful, criminal organization."

The younger Aquaman spoke up. "Hey, not that I don't find this all interesting, but we really need to get Uncle J'ohn to the infirmary. Mind showing us where it is?"

The black man who'd identified himself as John Diggle agreed. "The rest of you guys should get checked out too." He turned to the younger Green Arrow, who still looked tense and wary. "Oliver, are you hurt?"

Arrow quietly shook his head. "Oliver….Oliver…Oliver, look at me. Look at me for sec." Oliver slowly looked at him. "We are going to go to the infirmary, and I'm going to look you over, and make sure you aren't hurt again. Okay?"

Oliver nodded. "Okay," he muttered.

_(Scene change to the infirmary.)_

Inside the infirmary, the younger league was being checked over by their older counterparts. (The current Red Arrow was taking care of the other one, Nightwing was taking care of Brave Bow, Wonder Woman was taking care of Huntress, and Icon was helping Blue Lantern. Superman was helping his younger counterpart, as well as well as Supergirl and the other Superboy.)

Batman listened to them, wanting to see if he could learn any new information. They seemed pretty normal, aside from the fact that they were superheroes, and some were aliens. They only one who was surprising was Arrow, Green Arrow's younger counterpart.

He was tense, wary, and both Diggle and Green Arrow were being careful not to startle him. He also noticed that they both would tell Arrow what they were about to do, and waited for him to acknowledge what they were saying, before they actually did it. The way they were treating him was the way someone would treat a person suffering from severe emotional trauma.

The biggest surprise came after they'd managed to convince him to take his shirt off, in order to check his ribs. Everyone else was done, and they were waiting for the Arrows to finish. After the younger archer took off his shirt, everyone looked at them, shocked and horrified. His body was covered in scars, and several large, painful looking burns. They all varied in shape and size, but there were many of them, all over his arms, back, chest, and stomach. The burns were mainly on his arms and back, including an angry-looking red burn that covered most of his lower back.

Green Arrow saw them looking at the injuries, and their expressions. He sighed. "You know guys, I can see you staring. Yeah, I've got that many scars on me." He sighed again. "In case you guys were wondering, but didn't want to ask, twenty percent of my body is covered in scar tissue. I have second degree burns over my arms and back. And twelve fractures that never healed properly."

"And all that happened to you, while you've been Green Arrow?" Wonder Woman asked, frowning slightly.

"No, it happened to me before I ever became a hero. It actually happened to me during my training. When I was younger, I was the only survivor of a boat accident. I wound up spending the next five years trapped on an island in the middle of the North China Sea. The island was called Lian Yu. It's Mandarin, for 'purgatory'. While I was there, I learned the skills that I use as Green Arrow."

Everyone was surprised at Green Arrows words. This was the first time that any of them had heard him really talk about his past. This was also the first time that any of them really considered that there was more to him than he showed.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you start doing this in the first place?" Hawkwoman asked.

"Because of a promise that I made to my father, before I saw him kill himself." Green Arrow explained.

"What?!" several people exclaimed, not expecting that the always cheerful Green Arrow would have seen something like that.

"Before my father shot himself, he told me the truth about our family. That our family's wealth had been built on the suffering of others. That he, along with several other people, were destroying Starling City. And I had to stop it. He gave me a book that had the names of all the people who were responsible, then made me promise that, if I made it home, I would fix their mistakes. Then he killed himself, so that I would have a better chance at living."

The younger Green Arrow continued, "I spent the next five years in a place that was worse than hell, doing everything I could to survive. I learned a lot of things, like archery, hand to hand combat, languages, weapons, and other things. I use those skills to keep my promise, and fulfill my father's dying wish: to use the list of names he gave me, to bring down those who are poisoning my city."

The older Green Arrow took in everyone's surprised expressions, then added, "My father gave his life, so that I could live. Live and make a difference. And every crime I stop, every person I help, and every criminal I lock away honors that sacrifice. That's why I started doing this. To keep a promise, and to honor my father's memory."


	3. My Kid Is WHO?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone in this story.

-Both of the Leagues, as well as the Team, listened to both Green Arrows in disbelief. They were all stunned at what they had both said. The present Green Arrow was always so cheerful and relaxed, it was impossible to imagine him going through things like that, or being so serious. The past League were also surprised. They knew that he had a horrible back story, but this was the first time that they had really heard him say anything about it. No wonder he was so serious. The only ones not surprised were both Supermen.

Arrow had already told them several things about the accident, and the island. They just kept quiet about what they knew, because they felt that it wasn't their place to say anything, especially without Olivers' permission. They looked at the rest of the group, checking their reactions. Most people seemed shocked, and a few people seemed totally horrified. They decided to do something to get the attention off of Oliver, for a few moments at least.

"Soooo….." The younger Superman drawled. "I'm guessing this is the sort of thing that Klarion guy was talking about. We'd all find out each other's back stories, and I'm guessing he thought that once we all knew just how bad some of ours are, there'd be people who'd want them to leave, or refuse to work with them because they don't think they should be around anymore. This'll be interesting to see."

The older Superman agreed. "Yeah, considering just how bad some of our histories are, there's bound to be at least one person that freaked out by what they hear. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if things get really tense around here for a while. They're bound to be, given what we're gonna find out about each other."

Several people looked worried about this. They all knew that they had some pretty ugly experiences, and were worried about how their teammates would react. Would they still want them around, if their whole life stories were known? None of them were sure their teammates would really understand, and they hoped they wouldn't be judged to harshly.

"Hey, I hate to break up this little gloom fest you guys have going," the teen aged Flash said, "But can someone please show me where the kitchen is? I'm starving!"

The older Martian Manhunter chuckled at that. "Sure Barry. The kitchen and dining room are this way."

-(Scene Change To The Kitchen)-

The past League had commandeered the kitchen, making enough food for all of them. The whole room was filled with talk, laughter, the sounds and smells of food cooking, and some loud music blasting through the radio. They all looked happy and in sync with each other. They worked together to cook, and they were all able to talk to each other, almost never needing to finish their sentences, because the other person would already know what they were going to say, and answer them. They were also singing along to the radio, completely in sync with that too.

Right now, the song _Awake and Alive_, by Skillet, was playing. Judging by how excited they all were, Batman guessed that the song was popular with them. He watched them sing along, and he saw that some of the younger people were doing air drums, air guitar, and even air violin.

_"I'm at war with the world and they  
Try to pull me into the dark  
I struggle to find my faith  
As I'm slippin' from your arms" _ Started the younger Aquaman.

_"It's getting harder to stay awake  
And my strength is fading fast  
You breathe into me at last" _The younger Black Canary continued.

The rest of them joined in, _"I'm awake I'm alive  
Now I know what I believe inside  
Now it's my time  
I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life  
here (right here), right now (right now)  
I'll stand my ground and never back down  
I know what I believe inside  
I'm awake and I'm alive"_

In no time, both the food and song were done. As everyone sat down at the table, Nightwing turned to the group of time travelers. "If you don't mind me asking, how long have you guys known each other? You all seem pretty close."

"About two years, give or take a few months." The Blue Lantern answered. "I'm Thomas, by the way. Thomas Wayne, but everyone calls me Tom-Tom."

Batman was shocked at this. Thomas Wayne? That was his father's name. Was that actually his father? He wasn't sure. After all, the last time he'd actually seen his father, he was eight. The Blue Lantern did look like his father. At least like his father had, in some old photos he'd found. He wasn't completely sure though.

"Hey Tom-Tom." Superman said.

"Yeah?"

He pointed to Batman. "This is your son, Bruce."

Well. Guess that was settled then. The teenager in the faded jeans and Linkin Park t-shirt (Everyone had changed/taken off their coats) _was_ his father. Batman studied him carefully, trying to see some hint of his father in the sarcastic, wry teenager.

The former Red Arrow looked at Green Arrow and Superman. "So, do I have any kids running around here?"

They both pointed at the current Red Arrow. "That's him, right there. In case you were wondering, Huntress is his mother, and Brave Bow is his uncle."


	4. ID's and Music

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything in here.

Authors Note: Sorry for not updating sooner, I've been busy. (Recovering from a big surgery, for starters.)

"Wait, what?" the current Red Arrow asked. "What are you talking about?"

Green Arrow explained. "Your dad was from Starling City. I first met him while he was dating my little sister, Thea. About a year after I started, he found out about me. Nearly two months of begging later, I started training him. He chose the name Red Arrow for fieldwork. A little ironic that his son has the same name."

The former Red Arrow looked at his son. "What's your real name?"

"Roy William Harper Junior."

"Oh, great. You're named after me. This is gonna be fun."

"Hey, what are your real names?" Zatanna asked. "We're gonna need to know what to call you guys."

"Clark Kent."

"Cara Kent." Answered Supergirl

"Cameron Kent." Replied the other Superboy.

"Dinah Laurel Lance." Said the younger Black Canary. "But everybody calls me Laurel."

"J'ohn Jonezz, but my Earth name is John Jones." Said the other Martian Manhunter.

"Carter Hall." Said the other Hawkman.

"Hal Jordan." Green Lantern's past self answered.

"Roy Harper Senior."

"Arthur Orin Curry, but everyone calls me AC." The younger Aquaman told them.

"Barry Allen." Said the teenaged Flash.

"I'm Kai." Said Huntress. "It's a traditional Navajo name. It means 'Willow Tree'."

"My name is Ahiga." Brave Bow added. "It's also a traditional Navajo name, and it means 'He fights'."

"Felicity Smoak."

"John Diggle."

Arrow looked at them, his gaze as hard and cold as a glacier. "Oliver Queen."

"Wait, the millionaire Oliver Queen? The insanely rich guy from Starling City? _That_ Oliver Queen?" Beast Boy asked in shock.

"The one and only!" Green Arrow answered with a laugh. "And by the way, I'm actually a billionaire, not a millionaire. Got it, green bean?"

"Did you really just call him green bean?" Aquaman asked, laughing. "This coming from the guy who dresses up like a pea pod in a hoodie."

Green Arrow made a face. "Pea pod in a hoodie? You sound like my sister."

Chuckling, Flash said, "If you think G.A's secret I.D's a surprise, you should hear who Batman really is."

"Who is he?" Captain Marvel asked, curious.

"Bruce Wayne. Batgirl is Barbra Gordon, daughter of Gotham police commissioner James Gordon. Robin is Tim Drake, son of Jack and Janet Drake, the owners of Drake Industries. Nightwing is Richard Grayson, adopted son of Gotham billionaire Bruce Wayne, a.k.a Batman. He was also the youngest professional acrobat in the world." Hawkman answered.

"Hey, would is it okay if I put some music on?" Hal asked. "We usually have music going during meals, and it's kinda quiet in here."

"Sure."

"It's A.C's turn to choose the music." J'ohn said, as Hal got his cell phone out.

"I know, I know." He turned to A.C. "Lemme guess, Flo Rida, right?"

A.C laughed. "You know me so well."

_"You know I know how  
To make em stop and stare as I zone out  
The club can't even handle me right now  
Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeah)  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeah)" _

The song started blaring from Hal's phone, and several people started humming and singing along.

_"I own the night and I don't need no help  
Gotta be the feeling that Scarface felt  
Stuntin go wild can't handle this plan  
Life of the club arrogant like yeah!  
Top like money so the girls just melt  
Want to many all know me like Twelve  
Look like cash and they all just stare  
Bottles, Models, standing on chairs  
Fall out cause that's the business  
All out it's so ridiculous  
Zone out so much attention  
Scream out I'm in the building (hey!)  
They watchin I notice  
I'm rocking I'm rolling  
I'm holding, I know it  
You know it" _

The song was soon over, along with the meal. Robin turned to the time travelers as they brought their dishes to the kitchen.

"Do you guys always play so much music?" He asked, curious.

"Sure, why wouldn't we? We all love music, so we just play tons of it." Cameron answered, shrugging.

Carter added, "We also spend time trying to come up with theme songs for each other. It's sorta fun, seeing how other people view us. Sometimes the songs we come up with are pretty funny, or they can be more serious."

"So what kind of songs have people come up with for you?" M'egan wanted to know. She wanted to see how they had changed. It was obvious already that they were different from the heroes that they knew, she was curious about just how different they were.

"We Are Young, by 3oh 3." A.C answered.

"Evil Angel, by Breaking Benjamin." Carter replied.

"Headstrong, by Trapt." Hal said.

"Renegade, by Daughtry." Tom-Tom grinned.

"Stronger, by Kelly Clarkson." Kai smiled.

"Fight Inside, by Red." Roy Senior answered.

"Not Afraid, by Eminem." Cameron replied.

"Darkside, also by Kelly Clarkson." Cara added.

"What about Oliver?" Artemis asked them.

"Pain, by Three Days Grace." J'ohn quietly told her. "Because that's how he always feels."


End file.
